Feeling Different
by FlashyComet
Summary: This is all about two girl's really, and how their christmas goes, and their live's at Durmstrang, a harry potter like school.


**Chapter One - Eating in the Enchanted Hall  
**  
Anna Vulcan plopped down at the table with a sigh, glad for the chance to eat something. She took one look at Nick and his soup and asked suspiciously "Is the soup poisoned, or what?" Not waiting for an answer, she spooned herself some. Heck, if there was something in it she'd go to the hospital wing later. She was too famished to care at that point. 

"Hello all," she said after her first swallow of soup. "What's up?"

A girl with black hair, falling all the way down to her thighs, walks into the Enchanted Hall. Her eyes are grey and green(ish). She wears a black skirt, a white dress shirt, and the Katzenaugen tie. Her school bag hung limp at her side, like it was dead. Her bangs kept falling in her face, as she tried to look for a place to sit. She noticed some Katzenaugens sitting at a table, so she went to join them.

The girl's name was Eoweniel Taralom. She was in her first year at Durmstrang, and falls on her face alot.

Eoweniel's feet clunked on the ground as she walked. Just before the Katzenaugen table, her shoe lace became undone, and she tripped over it, falling on the ground. The contents of her bag fell out, and she quickly got up, embarassed that someone had seen up her skirt or something of that liking. She blushed and quickly picked up the contents of her bag. She shoved some parchment, and some quills and ink into it. She shoved some more stuff into it, then her face turned bright red.

Her wand was missing. She looked around, squinting to see if it had flown farther than the other items. She couldn't seem to spot it. She sighed and got up, and plunked herself down at the table. She stared at the four girls, and the one boy. She blushed and hid her face, with her hair.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I've lost my wand. Now mother's going to send a howler, and I'll be embarassed even more. Oh the joy. Stupid shoes. I shall ask for new ones. I bet you these one's are the problem.'_

A trembling hand came out from underneath Eoweniel's black, long, hair. She reached out, and grabbed a spoonfull of soup, and poured it into her bowl. She coughed, and took a spoonfull of soup, and put it in her mouth.

_'Oh how warm it is. I'm so hungry, after missing supper last night, and none of my friends would offer any to me.' _

It was then that Anna noticed a girl that seemed to be fumbling around for something after having dropped her bag. "Need any help?" Anna asked as the girl plunked down at the table and started on some soup. Anna was unusually happy, almost as if she had been hit with a Cheering Charm. She felt like helping people, and no one else at the table seemed to have noticed her anyway.

Eoweniel looked up and looked around to see who this girl was talking to. When she found out the girl meant her she started to cry. "I swear I didn't do it! Don't hurt me!" She looked at the girl to notice she was staring at her.

"I .... I .. I'm sorry. I get scared sometimes. Well, when I tripped, I seemed to have lost my wand. Now my mothers going to make me embarassed if she sends a howler complaining about how I always lose it. I also left my rememberal ball in my trunk up in my dormitory."

She dried her tears up, and took another slurp of the soup.

_Hibidi habidi whatnow?_ Anna thought to herself when the girl burst out crying. Not quite knowing what to do, Anna patted her gently on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. I wasn't about to accuse you of doing anything." _Wow, she must be stressed._ Anna reflected_. I wonder why?_

"Hey, if you want to tell me what your wand looks like I can do a Summoning Charm for you if you like. Don't worry, you'll get it back." She said comfortingly - or at least as comfortingly as she could muster through a bit of confusion.  
_  
'Oh fazz. I forgotten what my wand looks like. I think I remember putting what it looks like down on a piece of paper in my school bag.'_

Eoweniel fumbled around in her bag, digging in it, and pulling out crumpled up papers, and quills, even some ink, and a left over pumpkin cake that had turned hard.

She finally pulled out a piece of parchement with the words _'Mahogany Unicorn Hair 12.00in'_ written on it.

She looked up at raised her eyebrow.

"I believe it's Mahogany wand with Unicorn Hair that's 12 inches long." she nodded and placed everything back into her school bag.

"Thank's for helping. Usually no one would. Especially my friends, they tend not to, and instead be mean to me."

Anna gave a wry smile. "Well then they can't be very good friends then, can they?" she asked. Then, focusing her mind on the appearance of the wand, she said "Accio wand!" The girl's wand came flying out from behind a column and Anna caught it easily.

"Here you go," she said, handing the girl her wand. "I'm Anna," she continued. "And you are?"

Eoweniel smiled and watched as her wand came zooming towards the girl. She grinned and then suddenly noticed she was grinning and wiped the grin off her face.

She stared at her wand as the girl was giving it to her.

"Yeah, I guess your right. They can't be good friends, but they're the only friends I have."

She took ahold of her wand, and placed it in her school bag.

Eoweniel gazed around the room, her eyes darting from place to place. Unsure of whether to answer the girl,_ 'I, I . . . I don't know if I should answer her. She may be just like all my other friends. Self centered and thoughtless towards other people. I don't know if I can trust this girl, I mean after everything else happening. Maybe she's like my jelous brother. OH I don't know if I can trust anyone these day's.'_

Eoweniel glared at two girls walking by. They were ugly in her eyes. These girl's where her so called 'friends'. Yes 'friends'. They were everyone's 'friends'.

"My name is Eoweniel Taralom. I'm in my first year here at Durmstrang. I live in a family of five. That's including me. My two brothers came here. Of course they're both working in Canada. Do you know where Canada is?"

She stared at the girl, then sighed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to say, Nice to meet you Anna. You're the first person who's actually been nice to me."

Anna raised an eyebrow at the girl's last statement. Eoweniel was in Katzenaugen just like her - THE most prestigious house in Anna's opinion/ So why were people treating her so unkindly. Anna admitted to herself that she was a bit rude too, at times, but she saw no reason to dislike this shy girl.

She smiled at Eoweniel. "Nice to meet you too." She replied. "You must be lucky to live in such a big family," Anna added. "My family is pretty small." Anna's stomach gave a funny lurch as she reminded herself that there were only four people left in her entire family, herself included. Still, she kept face, not wanting to look disrespectful in anyway. She liked Eoweniel very much.

Eoweniel actually this time smiled, and showed it. She smiled at the girl. She smiled at the world. She smiled at the thought that, now, she might not have to be shy anymore. Maybe she actually found a real friend. A real friend who would like her for who she is. A friend she could confied in. A friend to tell secrets to. For once, maybe this friendship would last, without her blasted brother destroying it like all the others. Maybe for once she can overcome her brother, and tell it to him straight for once. To quit, stop, and end it all.

Eoweniel shook her head, and laughed probably for the first time in her life, ever. She stared at Anna's expression. Eoweniel laughed again.

"Did you know that was probably the first time I've laughed, since, I don't know. Forever!" She smiled and then looked at the time.

"Oh dear, What class do you have next Anna? We'd better be going to class soon, or we'll be late." she picked up her spoon, took a quick sip of her soup, and then everything disappeared.

Anna smiled back, laughing as well. "I'm glad! I felt like I haven't laughed in awhile either!" Following Eoweniel's lead, Anna took one last sip of soup. "I have Defense Against Dark Arts." Anna said, packing up her things. "Yourself?" Then remembering she had to clean up, she tapped the bowl with her wand and muttered "_Evanesco_," and the bowl cleaned itself. She then stood next to Eoweniel and amiled at her again. "Walk to class with me?" Anna asked.

Eoweniel smiled. _'I'm beginning to like this school already. I really am beginning to like this girl Anna. She seem's really awesome.'_

"Great!" she smiled, "I've got Defense Against The Dark Art's as well!" She smacks her head.

"Why of course I knew that, because your in my house too! I'm so stupid."

She giggled.

"I'd love to walk to class with you! Just let me gather my things. I didn't get any mail today. Hmm. Like I would get any anyways. Oh well."

She packed her stuff up, closed her school bag, and started to walk.

"Do you have a favorite class at all? Or a favorite .. teacher?" she asked Anna.

Anna laughed at the girl's comment about being in he same house. She loved little jokes like that. She started walking too as she answered Eoweniel's questions. "I didn't get any mail either." She said. "Haven't heard from ANYBODY in awhile for that matter." Anna paused for a moment. "As for teachers, I'm not sure I have a favorite, but History of Dark Magic and Defense Against Dark Arts are two of my favorite subjects. I'm actually kinda scared of one teacher," she admitted. "Probably shouldn't say, though." Anna giggled behind her hand. She hadn't been this happy in awhile.


End file.
